


Show Me Love (Play These Little Games)

by tooloud



Series: X-One Club [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Night Club, First Time, GYULCAT BESTFRIENDS, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love? is that it?, Pining, anyway they are smitten with each other that's all, bartender!Hangyul, birthday fic for our boy Lee Hangyul, chap 1-3 make a full story with zero smut, dancer!Seungyoun, gratuitous mentions of some members of Monsta X & GOT7 & Seventeen, i can't believe there isn't a tag called romantic sex, i only tagged the ones who got dialogues y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: Wooseok has the worst ideas for birthday parties. Unfortunately for Hangyul, Wooseok also knows him best.Or Hangyul pines, his friend schemes, and Seungyoun ends up going home with him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Series: X-One Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597078
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

_[02:11] woosatan: hey ;)_

It isn't Hangyul's fault that whenever he receives such a text from Wooseok, the devil himself, his first instinct is to react with a heightened sense of caution. Especially when it's at 2AM on a Friday night and Hangyul knows for a fact that Wooseok is on his shift at X-One, the club where they both work at. Suspicious as he is, he sends back a casual reply because Wooseok always accuses him of being too skeptical towards his (unfortunately) closest friend.

_[02:12] You: sup?_

_[02:12] You: u on break?_

_[02:13] woosatan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

The message is followed by a series of confetti and balloon stickers, and inexplicably, a cat doing a sexy congratulatory dance.

_[02:15] You: ...is this wooseok?_

_[02:16] woosatan: i’d send a selfie but the lighting is horrid here as you'd know_

_[02:16] woosatan: it's a pity though cuz tonight's theme includes cat ears and this guy is lookin sexy af_

More winky faces follow.

_[02:18] You: thanks for the birthday message i guess... isn't it too early though?_

No message comes for another 20 minutes, and Hangyul should be sleeping by now, considering he has to get his bank account verification done in the morning, go for his volunteering session in the afternoon, and _then_ deal with his poor decision of signing up for a 10-hour shift starting at 6PM right before his birthday. Wooseok has mentioned last week, in an offhand manner, that he would personally prepare something special for Hangyul's birthday, but only responded with his signature smirk when Hangyul tried prying for details.

Knowing Wooseok, Hangyul should not even be looking forward to it. They have been housemates and friends for over 2 years, if one can call mutual embarrassment and non-stop bickering friendship, and his only memories of his past two birthdays have just been Wooseok gifting him the most bizarre things in front of their coworkers. There was that poster of an anthropomorphic tiger flexing its biceps, and last year it was a giant throw pillow that looks unmistakably like a butt, with a pair of googly eyes sewn on by Wooseok himself.

The butt pillow is sitting right there on his bed, taunting him. Hangyul scowls at it as a replacement for its original owner.

He has even more reasons to be anxious this year, because damn it, Wooseok can be a devil but he is also Hangyul's best friend and Hangyul cannot help but tell him everything, including his gigantic crush on the newest addition to their dancer team, Seungyoun. Not that Wooseok would not find out otherwise, the guy always knows everything and maybe it explains why that stupid smug smile is permanently etched on his face. It would be out of character for Wooseok not to take advantage of Hangyul’s one-sided affection, but Hangyul still prays and prays that Wooseok loves him enough as a friend to not wholly humiliate him in front of his crush on his birthday.

Or Hangyul will just have to suffocate him in his sleep with that damn butt pillow and then figure out a way to do that to himself.

_[02:42] woosatan: oh i just don't think i will have time to say happy birthday tomorrow_

_[02:42] woosatan: since y'know, i'll be so busy throwing the biggest, wildest 21st birthday party for my favorite dongsaeng_

Okay, that is suspicious, Wooseok _never_ refers to him as dongsaeng, not to mention a favorite one.

_[02:45] You: should i be worried?_

_[02:50] woosatan: the only thing you should be worried about is wearing your contact lenses because your eyes will need to take EVERYTHING in or else i will be very disappointed_

_[02:51] woosatan: and maybe wear your best looking undies idk_

_[02:51] woosatan: :3_

_[02:52] woosatan: battery's out. lock the door. i'm staying at Yohan's tonight._

Hangyul is willing his eyes not to bulge out of their sockets at the increasing levels of incredulity of the consecutive messages. Undies? The unironic use of the cat emoji? Staying at Yohan's?? Since when have they been so close Wooseok can sleep over at his place now? Has Wooseok finally succeeded after his month-long continuous display of _thirst_ for the fellow dancer? Hangyul remembers every personal, detailed comment about Yohan "unleashing his wild, animalistic side the moment he gets on stage" ( _"He is just putting more power in his moves than you because you are so busy biting your lips at the patrons, Wooseok"_ ) and "fuck can you imagine him looking at me like that in the bedroom" ( _"NO I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO IMAGINE THAT AT ALL, WOOSEOK!"_ )

His phone chimes for the last time with the arrival of a photo that Hangyul should have expected but his heart still skips a beat anyway. It is a selfie of Wooseok, Yohan and Seungyoun in heavy eye makeup, the aforementioned cat ears, and... are those glitter whiskers? Their expressions, however, are not matching their dark, sultry appearance. Yohan is holding the phone and smiling that kind, good-natured smile he automatically goes to whenever he takes a selfie. Wooseok is leaning his chin on Yohan’s shoulder and is pointedly only looking in his direction, genuine adoration clear as day on his face. Seungyoun is further in the back, raising his eyebrows at Wooseok with the scandalized expression of someone who is belatedly realizing they are the third-wheel in this scenario.

Hangyul laughs for a good minute and clicks “Save”. Thanks to Wooseok’s affinity to group selfies, he has a folder full of Seungyoun’s many faces without it looking _too_ weird if someone is to look through his phone gallery. Despite their constant squabbles and Wooseok’s questionable methods of displaying affection, he more than often goes out of his way to make Hangyul laugh and Hangyul thinks fondly of him as an annoying older sibling.

Damn, he truly hopes the thing with Yohan goes well, he is making Wooseok tell him _everything_ tomorrow.

He cannot help but feel slightly envious though, considering his own… situation with Seungyoun. Seungyoun only started working at X-One three months ago, joining his friend Yugyeom as the two true professional performers and inarguably the main attractions of the club at the moment. Hangyul was first captivated by their charisma and incredible stage dynamics, but he remembers the exact moment his affection for Seungyoun turned from a meaningless crush to something else. In absolute contrast to his seductive, commanding presence on stage, Seungyoun acts like a complete fool when out of his costumes, his boisterous personality trademarked by random puns and silly voices. Hangyul is aware he is always laughing a little too hard at Seungyoun’s gag bits compared to others, but the bright grin the joker immediately directs at him afterwards makes the embarrassment worth it.

Seungyoun also comes up with the craziest ideas for themed nights and Yugyeom somehow always manages to bring those ideas to life in stunning choreographed pieces, albeit with an absurd amount of stage effect and confetti. Hangyul wishes he hated the extra hours spent ridding their wine display of orange glitter after the Halloween event, but Seungyoun stayed back with him until almost 7AM to help sweep the bar. Nothing will be as endearing to Hangyul as the childlike excitement on Seungyoun’s face when he told him that Halloween is his most anticipated event of the year and that orange is his favorite color, then immediately looked apologetic for orchestrating the orange glitter bombs whose aftermath Hangyul was cleaning up. It was the moment Hangyul realized he was stupidly, irrevocably, in love.

And since then he has done absolutely nothing about it.

The sound of his palm smacking against his forehead is loud in the empty room. He glowers at the butt pillow again, just for something to direct his frustration at. Hangyul has always been terrible at feelings, always a little too dense, too oblivious, too awkward. He has dated a grand total of two girls in the past three years, both initiating the relationship and both dropping it after a few months of him being (apparently) utterly boring and having odd work hours. He did not even know he could be attracted to boys too until he met Seungwoo, who handles the lighting controls at X-One and who, for the first two months, used to leave Hangyul speechless whenever he ran his hand through his hair, effortlessly sexy and confident.

 _Seungyoun, though._ Hangyul groans out loud to his zero audience. _Seungyoun is something else_ _._ That Hangyul is sure of, how Seungyoun is always a little more vocal, a little softer around the edges around him. He has that fond gaze Hangyul knows mirrors his own, and he always makes sure to say goodbye to Hangyul every time he goes home for the night. If Hangyul’s own instinct and Wooseok’s observations are to be trusted (they are usually right), Hangyul’s affection seems to be not one-sided at all.

And yet he is terrified of doing _something_ that could potentially lead to Seungyoun never talking to him again, be it his lousy dating track record or the complete absence of excitement in his social life. The list of people Hangyul regularly hangs out with includes his two juniors from high school, Gijoong and Dohyon, Wooseok, Seungwoo, and the recent but very welcomed addition of Yohan, who is quickly becoming his favorite guy. Nevertheless, they are his friends mostly because of circumstances first. With all his hours spent on family time, work, college, volunteering, going to the gym sometimes, he rarely has the chance to meet up with new people or add lots of interesting elements in his life.

Not that it bothered him personally, well, before this. Hangyul has always been good at entertaining himself ever since he was a little kid at the orphanage, and it is natural for him to fixate on something all on his own for a long time without the need for company. On the other hand, Seungyoun seems to be fast friends with _everyone_. His bubbly personality helps him charm his way into people’s lives with ease and after only two weeks at X-One, he already became the favorite jokester that got invited to everything. Hangyul would be a little jealous if he himself wasn’t also hopelessly charmed. And hopeless he really is. It would be amazing, possibly life-changing, to be able to become something more with Seungyoun, but his casual smiles and friendly touches… Hangyul can never be sure if he is willing to give them up, if he fucks up.

Hangyul closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep. He has a long day tomorrow, two long days to be exact, days he should be able to enjoy to the fullest. He just desperately wishes the Seungyoun in his dream tonight will be kind to his heart, even though he is a coward that cannot confess his feelings to the real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun and light-hearted story I wrote to celebrate Hangyul's birthday, and also my first fic on AO3! Other characters will appear in later chapters and I promise Jackson Wang is NOT throwing any frat parties.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments :')
> 
> p/s: We finally have some good news to look forward to so keep your head up and continue to support Hangyul and X1 in their future activities ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Hangyul goes through the backdoor of the club at 6PM to a rather empty room. Jackson is leaning against the bar in deep conversation with Jooheon, who is meticulously cleaning up a row of shot glasses, holding each of them up under the light, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Hangyul raises his eyebrows at this, he is supposed to be the one coming in early for prep work tonight. And what is Jackson even doing here at this hour? Being the owner of not just X-One but also two famous Chinese restaurants, he only drops by to check on things three times a week, and never before midnight. He is like the opposite of Cinderella. Hangyul has no idea how the man finds the time to sleep, if at all.

Jackson notices him approaching and his face brightens with a huge grin.

“LEE HANGYUL! MY MAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Jackson holds his arm out for an apparent high-five and Hangyul hesitantly goes for it, only for the older man to yank it back and use both hands to squeeze his cheeks instead. He cackles loudly at Hangyul’s protest.

“Oh no… Even more of our boys growing up. Jooheon-ah, we’re getting way too old,” Jackson adds with a pout as he lets Hangyul go.

Hangyul instinctively starts to comment on Jackson’s energy level never betraying his age, but the sudden realization dawns on him. “No... Wooseok got you here because of that party he promised, didn’t he?”

“Oh baby, I really do wish I can stay for that _spectacle_ ,” Jackson bemoans in an exaggerated manner, just short of putting his hand against his forehead for the whole damsel in distress image, “you know Jackson Wang never misses out on a good party. Unfortunately, my company tonight has been reserved for a very important lady.”

Hangyul doesn’t miss a beat. “No way! Your mom came to visit?”

Jackson’s face is practically beaming with happiness and warmth, the way it does whenever his parents are mentioned. It is probably what Hangyul likes most about him, being a family guy himself.

“Yeah, I just wanted to pass by and say happy birthday first, since you are getting tomorrow off and I probably won’t see you until next weekend,” Jackson replies as he tries going for Hangyul’s cheek again, but this time Hangyul knows enough to duck.

“Thank you,” Hangyul says sincerely.

Jackson smiles in acknowledgement. It quickly turns into a leer as he looks Hangyul up and down. “Well _somebody_ is certainly worth seeing in person tonight.”

Hangyul makes a face at that as he too looks down at himself. He woke up earlier that day to a message from Wooseok reminding him to “wear those jeans with the large rips in the back that make your thighs look good and also the white choker shirt with the zipper _or else_ ”. It is a peculiar combination of clothing for this weather, considering how much of his skin is exposed to the cold dry air of Seoul in December. In hindsight, he really shouldn’t have changed into it so early, but he was promised a party and didn’t expect to arrive at an empty club either.

“You two are really gonna ignore me here huh? Watch it or I’m gonna make you work the register next Friday!” Jooheon points an accusing finger at Hangyul even though his frown is bound to dissolve into a grin any moment now. He seems satisfied with his finished row of shot glasses, shimmering under the light in all sorts of different colors. He and Hoseok are definitely doing crazy flair tricks later tonight.

Hangyul grabs the cloth from Jooheon’s hand and flicks it at him playfully. “I do remember I am up for opening today and I am definitely not late. Why are you even here so early?”

Jooheon opens his mouth to retort but closes it abruptly, then it stretches into an almost evil smirk as he replies in a low tone. “I surely do not want to miss the scene of my favorite bartender getting flustered by a certain sexy dancer, who is coming over right now, by the way.”

Hangyul doesn’t have the chance to turn around before the exposed area at the back of his thighs is seized with _cold_ and he yelps, rather unattractively. His cry is met with delighted giggles from a very gratified Seungyoun, who is… well, still sexy, without his makeup and wearing a huge orange sweater, topped with a black beanie and thick-rimmed glasses. He has that squinty, mischievous grin on as he spreads his ten cold fingers out.

“No one will be saved from these bad boys tonight!” He announces with a flourish, wriggling his cute, stubby fingers.

Seungyoun is absolutely ridiculous. _And I am in love with this guy,_ Hangyul thinks stupidly before his mind scrambles for some kind of reaction while the dancer greets Jackson and Jooheon, who are cackling like hyenas at Hangyul’s expense. Seungyoun saves him the trouble, sauntering up to him and putting a finger on his chest, just where his open zipper ends. His finger is cold still, but it might as well be burning a hole into Hangyul’s chest right now.

“It’s really pretty cold out though. Don’t get sick, Lee Hangyul.”

Seungyoun’s words are soft and sincere, but his eyes are slowly trailing down Hangyul’s body and up again to lock gazes with him, their faces mere inches apart. Hangyul opens his mouth to say _something_ and, expectedly, no word comes out. Seungyoun chuckles slightly as he throws a quick goodbye to the two people at the bar before disappearing into the backstage.

“It’s very unlike me to interfere with other people’s business,” Jackson starts, earning a deadly unimpressed look from Jooheon, which he ignores, “but Seungyoun has not stopped being sweet at you for months now and you are really just not gonna do anything except open your mouth like a fish every time he flirts with you?”

His tone sounds rather accusatory. Hangyul sulks.

“He flirts with everyone,” he mumbles, but he already knows that is a lie. Seungyoun is naturally flirty, but the way he uses Hangyul’s full name like an endearment, the warm, fond gaze whose only purpose is to make Hangyul blush… that is not for anyone else at all.

He feels rather than sees Jooheon and Jackson rolling their eyes at him - the two of them are just _that_ expressive. “Idiot,” Jooheon grumbles to no one in particular as he fiddles with the zester, “Whatever you two do, just do not make out in the stockroom. I cannot stress enough how traumatized I am after that time I saw Jaebeom and Jac-”

“I am gonna get you fired by tomorrow if you keep sharing that story to everyone!” Jackson is quick to cut him off.

“Oh? And let Minhyuk become the head bartender, really?” Jooheon drawls.

“An airhead is still better than a snitch! You have regrets about things you did when you were drunk too and I have stories!”

“Which is why I am handling the alcohol instead of drinking it, thank you very much.”

Their bickering always sounds like full-out arguments for some reason, but Hangyul and Wooseok can relate. Hangyul is just glad the attention seems to divert away from his problem and he silently excuses himself to go check on said stockroom. He does have work to do after all.

Hangyul is taking out the ice for refill when Wooseok finds him. He gives the bartender a thorough onceover and indicates his approval with a satisfied smirk.

“My only wish this year is for you to stay this obedient all the time because I, always, know what’s best for you, but I think you are already aware.”

Hangyul pretends to ignore that, but can’t help smiling despite himself. “And what exactly does Woosatan have in store for me tonight?”

“I will let that name slide this one time because I am in a good mood.” Wooseok glares without heat. He is smiling too as he pulls out an envelope from his bag and gives it to Hangyul. At Hangyul’s raised eyebrows, Wooseok just nods at him to open it. Inside is a travel gift card for two people, with no destination specified but Hangyul is sure of its worth, the many numbers on it making his head swim.

“For that trip you've been saving up for your parents. Use the money for college instead, or sign up for proper dance training,” Wooseok adds, “Don’t look at me like that. I can hear you practice in the living room at night, we live in the same house. It’s not that much, enough for a long holiday in Jeju, maybe 4 or 5 days in Thailand or Vietnam. From, uh, me and Yohan.”

Wooseok is _blushing_ at the last part and if Hangyul wasn’t overwhelmed with gratitude right now, he would never let the other man live that down. He is though, and he thinks he tears up a little when he tells his friend just that. Wooseok puts an arm on his shoulder and ruffles his hair, affectionate.

“I take it things with Yohan are going well?” Hangyul asks.

The blush is stronger now, but Wooseok is wearing that tiny, secretive smile that he has whenever he is _ecstatic_ about something but not about to reveal it just yet, so Hangyul knows not to pry. If Wooseok feels like it, he will overshare the first moment he has the chance.

“I guess you could say that. We’re, uh, taking things slow.”

“You slept at his house last night.”

Wooseok’s arm is in a very convenient position to choke Hangyul, which he does.

“Sleeping. Separately. So that I do not have to come back at ass o’clock in the morning and make my housemate wait up. Now let’s not make anything today about my relationship and focus on yours instead. Jooheon just told me you froze when you saw Seungyoun, again! I raised you better than this.”

Hangyul pouts at that, _of course Jooheon would tell Wooseok_ , but keeps quiet. He has no excuses left for his behavior (or lack thereof), not that Wooseok would take any.

As Wooseok maintains his questioning stare, Hangyul reluctantly replies, “I _will_ do something about it, okay?” _Eventually._

Wooseok seems to have waited for this answer, the scrunched eyebrows immediately give way to a smug expression as he clasps Hangyul’s shoulders with both hands.

“Exactly! You will do something about it and you will do it tonight.”

“What?”

“Both of you have tomorrow night off because I insisted so with Jaebeom and Jackson and they said yes. You will show appreciation for my effort by asking Seungyoun out.”

“What?!”

“I also hinted at him that you will so if you don’t he will be very disappointed and I know you are a coward but you will not disappoint both of us,” Wooseok says, with an air of finality. Not that Hangyul has any words to respond to that. His mouth is again open, fish-like.

“... Tomorrow is my birthday.”

“Yes? When people spend time with their _loved_ ones? You already visited your parents yesterday and knowing you, you will just spend your day off sleeping and moping around the house with your laundry.”

“I actually meant to ask if you, Yohan and Seungwoo-hyung wanted to go drinking and eat chicken feet tomorrow.”

Wooseok squints his eyes at him.

“Do _not_ try to make me soft. We go drinking every other week. We can go next Wednesday.”

Hangyul lets out the longest sigh. _So that didn’t work_.

Wooseok does take some pity on him. “Look, it’s gonna be fine. Just go get pizza or something, I heard he likes that. Frozen 2 is still playing in theater, if you are that desperate,” Wooseok says without any hint of humor, patting his shoulder.

“Seungyoun likes Chinese food.”

“I’m gonna smack you.”

Then Wooseok is through the door, leaving Hangyul to continue his refill while trying not to think too hard about his unintentional promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the first two chapters are pretty short, and the support got me all excited so might as well post 2!
> 
> Also I'm @_woodzzz on twitter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all leading up to now. Lee Hangyul, show us something.

Saturdays at X-One have always been crazy, but tonight the combination of the crowd’s high energy level and Hangyul’s anticipation keep him on edge the whole time. Hyungwon’s new playlist seems to be a hit, judging from the jam-packed dance floor and the hyper mass of people rocking and jumping, enraptured by the DJ’s bass drops. 

Hyunwoo and Mingyu have stayed busy since opening, their usually impressive builds almost impossible to track in a crowd this size. Nevertheless, Hangyul spots Hyunwoo as he expertly navigates his way through the cramped space, his eyes continuously darting around to make sure nothing is amiss. When he sees Hangyul, he throws a dorky salute and goes back to his task, moving upstairs to the second-floor balcony.

The lighting has changed too since Thursday. A few more par lamps with colored filters have been added over the main stage, casting Hyungwon in hypnotic, brilliant hues as he sways around with his head thrown back, producing an almost psychedelic effect. It is mesmerizing to watch, and it must look even better from the views of the inebriated crowd, their glazed eyes lazily tracking the movement of the light, soft smiles on their faces.

Hangyul snorts a little. It is always funny to think about how the master behind the masterpiece is probably just lounging behind his console, reading a book on his phone while waiting for the performances to start. For someone whose job descriptions include dealing with this noise level on a nightly basis, Wonwoo sure looks like he cannot be bothered at all.

Well, unless Seungwoo is there to bother him. Their twin-like appearance is a running joke in the staff, and Seungwoo shamelessly plays it up by clinging to Wonwoo and pushing their faces together for side-by-side comparison whenever he has a chance. He also refers to and treats Wonwoo like his own real little brother, fooling every single new staff with the last of them finding out after almost six weeks of work (it was Minhyuk).

Wonwoo doesn’t act super thrilled by the constant aegyo his fake brother does to annoy him, but Hangyul knows he is secretly endeared. It would be difficult not to be, Seungwoo just has that effect on people. Hangyul’s eyes narrow as he scans the crowd for him, but the soundman is nowhere to be found.

A round of raucous whoops and cheers startles Hangyul. Hoseok must have finished his flair routine. He has performed this combo countless times before but it has never stopped winning the guests’ admiration. Must be in the confident, almost theatrical way he throws the bottle, smoothly transitioning from the swooping J to the exchange, effortless grace in his every movement. Or it’s the ever-present, charming smile that the bartender wears, the kind of infectious positive energy that he exudes.

Hangyul is honestly quite jealous, he himself never looks so at ease preparing a drink, even without the crazy bottle spinning. Some people just get them all. Talent, looks, charisma, _body_.

“I still think it is a waste that you only perform here at the bar and not up there on stage,” Hangyul tells Hoseok as they move on with the drink orders, letting Jooheon take his turn at entertaining the bar guests.

It is common knowledge that Hoseok can dance and used to be a nightclub performer himself. However, he finds more joy in the close interaction with the patrons, chatting with them as he prepares their drinks, and he always remembers their regulars’ orders. His knack for customer service - or in Wooseok’s words, “pleasing people” - is insane. Between Hoseok’s hospitality, Minhyuk’s ingenious recipes and Jooheon’s eye for detail, Hangyul feels like a real apprentice at work since he learns so much from the others, despite bartending being only a part-time job.

“We are all suited to our audience. Mine is right here,” Hoseok winks at him, a pleased smile on his lips. The guy is not even Hangyul’s type, but Hangyul can’t help himself. He blushes. _Who wouldn’t blush at a wink like that?_

Hangyul refocuses his attention on his current order. Curse Minhyuk and his creativity, there are way too many weird ingredients on the new menu. _What even is umeboshi vinegar?_ The drink specialist is working the register tonight and he throws Hangyul two cheery thumbs up when Hangyul gestures, with _emotions_ , at his choice of tonight’s specials.

Hangyul shakes his head. On busy nights like this, he wishes people could just be basic and order plain shots or beer, maybe a classic cocktail at most. He works through the recipe methodically, praying that the customer would stay patient for such a complicated drink.

As soon as Hangyul hands over the order, the light dims and Hyungwon’s set fades to a thick bass. The whole club seems to rumble with anticipation, cheers erupting from both the dance floor and the balcony. The overhead lights blink in blue and red, washing the crowd in enigmatic flashes of colors. Then there is the sound of a familiar base line, the beginning of a song whose name Hangyul cannot recall but apparently iconic enough that it gets the crowd crying out in excitement.

The light focuses on the center of the main stage, where Yohan sits on a chair, his legs splayed, surrounded by a cloud of white smoke. His loose silk shirt makes him look rather delicate, almost ethereal, contrasting with the dark, intense gaze he directs at the room. Hangyul is definitely impressed, Yohan has _that_ power over the audience whenever he is on stage, explaining why he so frequently gets the opening act. Nonetheless, he can’t help but notice the dark red sash tied around Yohan body, making a big bow where his arms are crossed.

Tied like a gift box.

Hangyul snorts out a laugh. Wooseok is impossible. He always manages to come up with _and_ pull off the cheesiest, cringiest concepts, like the damn cat ears, and now Yohan tied like a gift to be unwrapped, performing for Hangyul’s supposed birthday party.

Then Yohan stands up from his chair and rips off the bow, finally starting to dance, a fierce choreography piece that fits his styles perfectly. His every move elicits cheers and the occasional shrieks from the female patrons, especially when he slides down and thrusts his hips against the floor. He looks at Hangyul a little as he plays up the sexy aspect, barely holding back a grin.

 _These two are really perfect for each other,_ Hangyul thinks fondly, _they are both so damn ridiculous_. Hangyul is relieved though, at least this year the gift is not at his expense.

“You ready?” Wooseok appears at the bar without warning, making Hangyul jump. He is wearing a wicked, cat-like grin that befits his nickname. Hangyul balks.

“You got your boyfriend to dress like a gift and hump the floor at me and now there is still something else?”

Wooseok makes a confused face. “What are you talking about? That was obviously for me. Now this part is for you.”

At Wooseok’s gesture, Hangyul turns around, just as the light flickers to a low red to match the thumping bass that is slowly building up. Thanks to his contact lenses, he can make out the two figures standing in position on the raised platform above the DJ table, bodies shadowed by the red glow behind them. The vocals on the song start, a male voice speaking English in a seductive tone, the lyrics Hangyul cannot comprehend but he recognizes some words here and there. Whatever the singer is saying, it is definitely provocative, _and definitely about sex._

His assumption is confirmed when a woman moans, explicitly, followed by the thickest, most satisfying bass drop Hangyul has ever heard. The bright overhead lights flash to life, revealing Seungyoun and Yugyeom, who immediately start to move in perfect synchronicity while mirroring each other. Seungyoun is looking in the direction of the bar through his fringe as he sinks to the floor. Hangyul finds his mouth dropping open on its own accord.

Seungyoun is… “Sexy” would be the biggest understatement to describe the way he looks right now, gliding backwards on his hands and knees, his back flexing, arching up then down again, in time with the music. The back that is completely exposed now, his tattoos on full display. The black silk top is barely providing any cover for his body, held together at the collar with a flimsy… red ribbon, tied in a bow against his nape the same way Yohan’s was.

Hangyul’s mouth goes dry.

Then Seungyoun is on his back, his hips pushed off the ground, undulating in the air, the silk sliding off his abdomen to reveal _that damn gun tattoo_. He finishes the floor routine by curling up into himself for a backward roll, his insane core strength allowing his legs to stretch upwards one by one, unhurried, ending gracefully on his feet. The sheer power and flexibility it takes to deliver such a move with finesse make certain images crop up in Hangyul’s mind and he feels a little light-headed. It doesn’t help that Seungyoun, unlike his usual style of interacting with the crowd and being a tease, keeps his eyes fixed on the bar tonight, each movement calculated, each show of expression purposeful, performing for his audience like the true professional he is.

Or if Hangyul’s vision isn’t playing tricks on him now, Seungyoun is performing _for him_.

The song is ending too soon. The booming bass ceases, leaving only the final keyboard notes that match the steps the two dancers take to come back to the center. Seungyoun is looking right at Hangyul as he fingers the button at his cuff, undoing the right one, then left. Then he languidly pulls on the ribbon at his neck, the action unmistakably deliberate with the half-smile he is directing in Hangyul’s direction.

The black top slides off Seungyoun’s body to the ground, long forgotten, as the crowd roars their approval. There is an indecipherable expression on his face as he stands there like an unwrapped gift in all its shirtless glory, his eyes trained on Hangyul, holding the connection even as the light fades out to darkness. Hangyul wishes he could look away. His heart is about to beat right out of his chest, overwhelmed with so many emotions. Affection, arousal, pride, _longing_. He _wants_ , and he swallows it down like a physical lump in his throat.

Hangyul is pulled out of his trance by the sound of Minhyuk opening the cash register, announcing the flood of orders that comes in every time a dance act is finished. He goes back to his task, not even daring to glance at Wooseok, who thoughtfully withholds his comment on whatever expression Hangyul was wearing. His friend just gestures at him for a glass of water, quietly nursing it against the bar like another guest, keeping Hangyul company.

“Come on big guy, here’s your chance,” Wooseok nudges him twenty minutes later. Seungyoun and Yugyeom are entering the bar, their shirts thankfully intact, to prepare for the next act as Yohan takes center stage at the DJ table again. Hangyul wills himself not to look at the source of his anxiety, aiming his attention solely at Yugyeom.

“Great performance!” _God,_ he hopes he doesn’t look as awkward as he sounds.

Yugyeom returns the fist bump Hangyul offers, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Thanks! Even though I don’t think you were looking at me at all,” he doesn’t sound sarcastic, just infinitely amused.

There is no need for Hangyul to look around to see the expressions of other two. Seungyoun starts snickering while Wooseok lets out an inelegant snort, clearly taken aback since the young dancer is more than often on the receiving end of the teasing instead. Yugyeom leaves Hangyul to his mortification and begins climbing onto the bar to join Yohan in the song, the three of them to face three different sections for this portion and dance mostly to hype the crowd up. Seungyoun eventually quits giggling and holds his hand out to Hangyul expectantly.

“Help me up, would you?”

Seungyoun has three inches over him and does not need his help to get on the chest-level bar, not with a low stool in between, but he asks every time Hangyul is around for this part. Hangyul obliges in a daze and takes his hand, feeling rather like an idiot. Seungyoun has been giving him permissions so many times, he doesn’t know why he has managed to stay in denial for so long.

The moment Seungyoun steps up, his entire demeanor changes as his stage persona takes over. He is still loud and energetic, but there is always intention to the way he flicks his hair, his winks, his smile. He knows exactly how to rile up the audience, driving them wild with his body rolls, his shirt flapping open to display the vast expanse of skin on his back, glistening with sweat. Hangyul tries not to stare. He cannot be caught with his mouth hung open yet again, in the same damn night.

Of course, his embarrassment doesn’t end there. It’s his birthday after all.

Hangyul doesn’t know who started it, the numbers probably mixed into the song by Hyungwon beforehand, but there is a countdown being chanted by the crowd. The cocktail shaker is yanked out of his hands while Hangyul himself is dragged right out of the bar and onto the dance floor by a gleeful duo, Jooheon and Minhyuk. As soon as he catches the countdown clock on the giant screen reaching zero - _Since when has that been on?_ \- Hangyul is showered in a downpour of neon yellow confetti while the speakers blast a remix version of “Baby Shark”. All the screens in the club now have “Happy birthday Thigh Prince” running across them, and just to make sure the message is delivered to every attendant, Seungwoo materializes from thin air to shout it in the DJ’s microphone, adding a “Hangyul-ah saranghaeyo~” in his signature aegyo voice for good measure.

The present guests promptly play along with the festive mood, clapping and shouting happy birthdays from various spots in the club. Hangyul counts himself lucky that no one has attempted to lead the birthday song chorus yet. That would have been so messy and possibly even more embarrassing than it is now.

“Wahhhh happy birthday our maknae!” Jooheon and Minhyuk shout in unison, suffocating Hangyul in a crushing hug. They were soon joined by Seungwoo and Yohan, as Wooseok stands to the side to film the whole thing, refusing to let his hair get messed up in the chaos. The group starts jumping, laughing and clutching at each other, overjoyed by their successful attempt at surprising the birthday boy.

Hangyul feels so very loved, but his eyes are searching for a certain confetti perpetrator. Seungyoun is still standing on top of the bar, brandishing a now empty confetti pack, smiling so wide at Hangyul it’s almost blinding. He mouths “happy birthday” when their eyes meet, his gaze turning soft, and Hangyul is overcome by a rush of courage he doesn’t know he has. He untangles himself from the cluster of people and approaches the bar, his hand extended towards the dancer, motioning for him to come down.

Seungyoun appears surprised by the unexpected gesture but takes Hangyul’s hand anyway, launching himself down from the bar in an unusually clumsy fashion. He stutters on his landing but Hangyul is there to catch him, holding him firmly with both hands on his hips now, their faces pushed close together, nose bumping. When Hangyul doesn’t pull away, Seungyoun seems to hold his breath, stunned by the determination in the other’s eyes. His own eyes flicker down to Hangyul’s lips and immediately up again, his face flushing, and Hangyul can _feel_ that same courage expanding in his chest, biting at his throat to be let out. If he was never brave before, he knows he is now.

“Um you doin’ anything tomorro-” Seungyoun’s words tumble out of his mouth without his control, just as Hangyul murmurs, only for them to hear.

“Come home with me.”

It’s beautiful. The way Seungyoun shakily inhales, the shine in his eyes as they go wide, the blush blooming on his cheeks. His mouth opens without uttering a word and Hangyul laughs a little against his chin at how their usual dynamics are suddenly reversed. It takes a minute, Seungyoun still in disbelief but he looks relieved when he replies, in a rush.

“Yeah- Yes. Oh god, fuck, I really thought you’d never… Fuck, sorry. Yes, please.”

Hangyul could be walking on air right now.

They should have kissed just then (heaven knows Hangyul is brave enough), but someone starts clapping (it’s Minhyuk, it’s always Minhyuk) and then they both are painfully aware of their audience, who are also in various states of disbelief and astonishment. Well, saves for Wooseok. He looks like the cat that got the canary, his hands steady on the phone that is still filming.

“NOOOOOOO…” Jooheon groans as he throws his hands in the air, exasperation dripping in his voice. His expressions are warring with each other though, because he also looks at Hangyul with… pride?

“Yessssss!!!” Minhyuk counters, turning to Wooseok for a high-five that is reluctantly returned. “I know our Hangyulie would make it!”

Hangyul is at a loss here. He turns back to Seungyoun, who lets out a small “oh” as understanding dawns on him.

“Um, I think they were betting on whether you or I would make a move first.”

“And now Jooheon and Seungwoo are gonna perform as sexy Santa’s helpers for the Christmas party,” Wooseok concludes, very very pleased with himself. He finally stops filming and pockets his phone, the evidence of his victory secured. Jooheon looks like he is reconsidering all his life choices, while Seungwoo is just happy as a clam.

Hangyul frowns at him. “Seungwoo-hyung? Really?”

Seungwoo attempts to look sheepish, but he is never one to hold back with his words.

“Hangyul-ah, you know I’d trust you with my life, but when it comes to Seungyoun I can’t even trust you with a glass of water without you drooling in it.”

The remark is met with instant guffaws from the group, Seungyoun included. Hangyul wishes the ground would open right there where he stands and swallow him up. But then Seungyoun is leaning onto him, both hands on his shoulders as the taller man tries to hide his laugh in Hangyul’s nape, and Hangyul suddenly feels warm again, all over.

He can’t wait to go home. With Seungyoun.

He is going to take Seungyoun home with him.

That’s… surreal. Hangyul feels a little dazed.

Which must be why he opens his stupid mouth and asks Jooheon, in front of everyone.

“Is there any chance that the two of us can go home early today?”

Seungyoun is definitely hiding his face in Hangyul’s neck now, he can feel it, but he also feels foolishly brave. So he stands there, all faux confidence, watching Jooheon’s eyebrows climb up to his hairline and Wooseok’s jaw drop. Besides him, Minhyuk and Yohan let out the most amazed “whoaaa” while Seungwoo looks… exactly like a proud dad right now. Jooheon takes about ten seconds to process the request directed at him and compose himself. He snatches the towel on Hangyul’s shoulder and starts flicking it at them, the way one does to a mosquito, his face scrunched in distaste.

“Get out! Out of here! Not like I would let you two stay and make moon eyes at each other the whole night when we have so many customers to serve! But anyway take one extra shift for Minhyuk and Yohan next week, the two of you.”

Hangyul doesn’t need to be told twice. He throws a half-hearted salute at the group before tugging Seungyoun away by the hand, exiting through the staff door to retrieve their bags before leaving. Seungyoun looks a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but he nods excitedly when Hangyul says he would call a cab while Seungyoun gathers his stuff. He fires a quick message to the group chat as he waits outside.

_[12:25] You: Yohan-ah please let Wooseok stay over tonight too_

_[12:25] You: and uh, thank you? all of you_

_[12:26] You: the party was great. thank you. Wooseok, especially, i guess_

_[12:28] ‘99 buddy: u got it ;)_

_[12:28] ‘99 buddy: happy for you!_

_[12:28] woosatan: yeah you will thank me alright_

_[12:29] woosatan: we’re getting chicken feet and beer on wednesday night, hangyul’s paying_

_[12:29] woosatan: and whatever you do please don’t fuck on the couch_

_[12:29] sexiest hyung: :’) :’) :’)_

_[12:30] sexiest hyung: good luck! be safe!_

Hangyul is tempted to ask if fucking on the kitchen table is alright, just to see if it makes Wooseok pop any new vein, but he only has so much faux confidence for one night. He puts his phone away just as Seungyoun comes out, still in makeup but warmer now with his orange sweater thrown on top of his stage outfit, looking a little disheveled and out of breath. Hangyul thinks about how the dancer usually puts so much time and effort in his appearance, and now he is so eager to come home with Hangyul that he seems to have abandoned his fashionable image in favor of saving time. It makes Hangyul smile and hold out his hand to Seungyoun, hoping the warmth expanding from his chest reaches his fingertips.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic is from Go F*ck Yourself by Two Feet. The version they are dancing to is the Slowpalace remix, so please go check it out. Seungyoun's dance moves are something I actually choreographed for a showcase once. Sighs, wish we could see him do that in real life.
> 
> I guess for those who aren't looking forward to any action, the story ends here! Thanks for reading and please let me know if this made you uwu, cuz that was my purpose.  
> For others... Well, I will see you tomorrow then :')
> 
> p/s: I love all the idol cameos in this and if I could I'd have added so many more descriptions for each character... Who's your favorite?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy and Soft Seungyul hours: open.

The moment Hangyul takes the house keys out of his bag, he realizes he has no idea what is supposed to happen next.

The cab ride back was peaceful. Seungyoun pretended to be drunk so he had an excuse to lean his head on Hangyul’s shoulder the whole time, their joint hands hidden in Hangyul’s coat pocket. He even babbled a little, drunken nonsense that made Hangyul giggle while the driver made a conscious effort to ignore them. They split apart when the cab dropped them off, Seungyoun humming to that one Jeff Bernat song as he followed Hangyul up three flights of stairs. And now all the certainty Hangyul had when he asked Seungyoun to come home with him has apparently vanished. He fumbles with his keys a little, feeling anxious for no real reason. Seungyoun is still singing quietly behind him, patient.

Hangyul successfully slots the correct key into the lock after the third try and stumbles, with an embarrassing lack of grace, into his own home.

“Um,” Hangyul stammers as he kicks his shoes off and flicks the lights on, “welcom-”

He doesn’t manage to get another word out before the door is shut close and Seungyoun’s lips are on his. Warm hands cradle his face as Seungyoun uses his weight to make Hangyul lean back against the wall, his mouth a hot and insistent pressure against Hangyul’s. It takes Hangyul a few seconds but he regains his balance quickly, his courage back in full force now as he deepens the kiss and pulls Seungyoun in by the waist, shoving their hips together. Seungyoun lets out a gasp and draws back, his eyes glinting with surprise. It is soon replaced by mirth.

“I thought you were nervous?” Seungyoun’s voice has a teasing note to it.

Hangyul cracks a smile.

“I suppose I was, yeah... I’ve never really done this before. Not with a man, I mean.”

 _But the way our crotches rubbed against each other feels right enough,_ he wants to add.

As if Hangyul has said that out loud, Seungyoun grinds down on him experimentally, his voice still teasing but there is also an honest question implied. “Does this feel okay?”

The way Hangyul sucks in a noisy breath and drops his head back against the wall must have been enough of an answer, because Seungyoun smiles and does it again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” Seungyoun murmurs as he lays a trail of feather-light kisses from Hangyul’s forehead down to his jaw. His hands have long finished unzipping Hangyul’s coat and are now deftly working on unbuckling the collar of his white top. “I’m starting to really hate this shirt. No matter how hot you look in it.”

It startles a laugh out of Hangyul. Fuck, he is so happy. Trust Seungyoun to make him laugh even though they are trying to undress each other. Which reminds him of the task at hand. Hangyul pushes Seungyoun’s orange jumper up and away, amazed by how the dancer smoothly untangles himself from the bulky sweater and goes right back to kissing. He reaches for the cursed red bow next, undoing it with an amused “Happy birthday to me” that makes Seungyoun laugh too, resting his head on Hangyul’s shoulder as he pulls the top free from his wrists. Maybe Wooseok deserves to get this month’s fill of chicken feet on Wednesday after all, because this shirt is a product of _a genius_.

As the silk on Seungyoun’s body falls away, Hangyul takes some time to just admire the miles of skin on his bare back and let his fingers roam around at leisure. When they lightly stroke the lines of ink at Seungyoun’s spine, he seems to purr a little, his own fingers faltering on the button of Hangyul’s jeans. It makes Hangyul feel endlessly tender. He puts his arms around Seungyoun’s waist and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, just to feel his body shiver.

“You’re so pretty.” His breath is calm and even against Seungyoun’s shoulder. His nerves have come down and now he’s just. Happy. At ease. _In lov-_

Seungyoun abandons his mission with Hangyul’s pants and leans back to gaze at him.

“Oh?” The elder attempts to look suave, his lips twitching up at one corner. “So the flirting comes in _now,_ after everything else?”

The hint of pink on his cheeks gives it away.

Hangyul grins. “You love it.”

The pairs of eyes staring back at him practically radiate warmth. Pure fondness. Like Seungyoun is also heads over heels for him. Something flutters in Hangyul’s stomach. It might as well be real butterflies, he wouldn’t put it past Seungyoun to be capable of making him feel like that.

“I do,” Seungyoun whispers as he wraps his arms around Hangyul’s neck, drawing him in, “Take me to bed, would you?”

Hangyul complies. He would do whatever Seungyoun tells him to, really.

The instant the lights in the bedroom come on, Seungyoun bursts into a fit of laughter. Hangyul wildly scans the room and zooms in on the pink pillow, laying on his bed in all its butt-like absurdity. Seungyoun walks past him to plonk down on the mattress and grab at the giant menace, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh god, I thought Wooseok made it up! Wait, you mean to tell me the furry keychain is real too?”

Hangyul heaves a long sigh before flopping down next to his guest. “It was a poster and I never put it up. What exactly did he have to say about them?”

There is a mischievous glint in Seungyoun’s eyes as he turns to lie on his side and face Hangyul.

“I don’t actually remember how it began, probably because we were discussing your birthday party. He just started going on and on about his brilliant gifts that totally sparked your, uh, sexual awakening. Somehow along the way he tried _real hard_ to insinuate that you like asses. My ass, in particular.”

Wooseok is going to die. Hangyul is going to feed him all the chicken feet in the world and then use that godforsaken pillow to smother him.

He is too busy plotting his revenge to notice Seungyoun has pushed the pillow off the bed and proceeded to climb up on top of him. He flashes his full-wattage smile down at Hangyul.

“Do you, though?”

Hangyul gulps, having lost track of the conversation. “Do I what?”

“Like asses?” Seungyoun underlines that question with a particularly dirty roll of his hips.

Hangyul sputters, his face rapidly growing hot. His hands shoot out to get a firm hold of Seungyoun’s hips to prevent further unexpected movement.

“I like yours! I-I mean I like many parts of you,” Hangyul is babbling now, but it comes out rather stupidly earnest, “I like your eyes. And your jawline. And I think your tattoos are insanely sexy.”

Something he says must have pleased Seungyoun, because the man bends down and presses his smile to Hangyul’s lips like a reward.

“You’re making me too soft, Lee Hangyul. I’m trying to seduce you,” Seungyoun tuts playfully as his mouth hovers over Hangyul’s jaw. His hands are having another adventure entirely on their own, running a trail down Hangyul’s ribs before making quick work of his jeans. He climbs off his spot for a second to get rid of the rest of their clothes and comes back to straddle Hangyul’s stomach, both of them very very naked. Too much of Hangyul’s blood is rushing elsewhere and not enough to his head. He goes blank for a second.

Seungyoun’s eyes are sincere when he leans down to ask. “You alright?”

Hangyul is overcome with that flood of affection again and surges up to capture Seungyoun’s half-open mouth as a reply. Seungyoun’s exhale sounds like relief and he obediently shuffles backwards for Hangyul to sit up and kiss him properly, fingers tangling in the soft dark locks at his nape. Hangyul is acutely aware of all the places their bare skin is touching and it doesn’t help get any more blood to flow to his head. When he breaks away, Seungyoun insists on chasing after his lips but the distressed huff quickly morphes into tiny moans as Hangyul peppers kisses down his body instead.

Fuck, Hangyul has _so much_ to explore. There is a faraway thought in his head that he might appear too greedy, not that it stops his hands and mouth from trying to make contact with every single part of Seungyoun they can reach. He fastens his lips to Seungyoun’s neck and sucks, distantly aware that it will leave a mark. His thumbs find Seungyoun’s nipples and give them a tentative rub. Seungyoun makes the most delicious sounds at that, his body undulating under Hangyul’s fingers.

Hangyul wants to kiss Seungyoun everywhere and watch him melt before his eyes.

As the trail of nibbling kisses continues down Seungyoun’s body, it doesn’t take long for Hangyul to be distracted by the gun tattoo. The dancer has always made it his signature move to flash the tattoo during his routine, but this is Hangyul’s first time getting up close and personal with it and he takes his time marveling at the intricate details. His right hand grabs hold of Seungyoun’s ass and pulls while he rests his upper-body weight on the left elbow, mouthing at the dark ink reverently. The sudden movement forces a sharp noise out of Seungyoun as he lurches forward and puts his palms flat on the bed to keep himself upright. He is practically kneeling above Hangyul’s chest now, his hips stuttering, unsure whether to draw back or push forward, if not for the firm grasp on his ass encouraging them. Hangyul’s tongue flicks out to taste skin, and the stream of soft whines starts up again.

“Ah- Hangyul, w-wait…”

A strange request for someone whose crotch is still unconsciously nudging towards Hangyul’s face. He arches an eyebrow up at Seungyoun, his mouth still occupied.

“Look, ah- Isn’t it an uncomfortable position for you?” Seungyoun is probably trying to sound concerned, but the red flush and dazed eyes betray his arousal.

Hangyul shakes his head and finally detaches his lips from Seungyoun’s right hip bone. “Do you feel uncomfortable?”

The flush becomes even stronger, spreading down Seungyoun’s chest. It is kind of charming.

“You know damn well how I fee- oh, fuck. Stop that,” Seungyoun huffs as Hangyul continues his demonstration on the left side this time. “Not to sound like a prude but didn’t you say this is your first time?”

Hangyul’s inhibitions all disappeared the moment he knew how much Seungyoun wants him back. “Is my unexpected confidence turning you on? Are you becoming self-conscious now?” Hangyul teases.

Seungyoun looks like he wants to argue, right until Hangyul’s hand encircles his erection and gives it a few firm strokes. His chest heaves and he seizes the headboard to cling onto instead, not trusting his arms to hold himself up any longer. “Fuck. This is- ah- not the best angle for my face from where you’re looking,” Seungyoun attempts to joke. His voice is way too breathy.

“Oh?” Hangyul smiles, leaning back fully to rest his head on the pillow and give him both hands free to do whatever he pleases. That includes jerking Seungyoun’s cock with one and using the other to pull him forward by the waist, making his back arch beautifully. “I rather enjoy the view down here.”

Seungyoun hasn’t got a response before Hangyul takes him into his mouth, and then he no longer tries to come up with one.

It would be a lie to say that Hangyul is an expert at what he is doing, but it’s not like he doesn’t know anything either. He has read and watched enough, and also got his dick sucked before, a few times. He kind of has an idea how to accommodate the length in his mouth, to breathe through his nose and keep his teeth out of the way. Like most new things Hangyul picks up in life, he approaches it with an open mind and lots of willingness. Seungyoun seems to appreciate it enough, judging from the way his body alternates between tensing and relaxing, his breathing heavy.

Seungyoun was right when he said this position was limiting though, especially when the man painstakingly holds back from moving his hips, unsure how to proceed with Hangyul’s lack of experience and yet infinite enthusiasm. Hangyul’s tongue swirls around the tip of his cock and his hips buck forward reflexively. And then he looks very, very sorry.

Before Seungyoun has the chance to apologize, Hangyul makes the decision for him. His hands return to their previous spots on Seungyoun’s ass and clench, tugging his body downward a little then back again, making Seungyoun’s cock slide in and out without the need to bob his head. Seungyoun moans as he finally gets on the same page and starts feeding his cock into Hangyul’s mouth in shallow thrusts, Hangyul’s strong grip controlling the pace the whole time. Hangyul hums approvingly and looks up to see the tightening of Seungyoun’s abs, the heated gaze he fixes on the man below, watching Hangyul’s reaction for any signs of discomfort. The amount of trust he has in Seungyoun makes him bold, confidence always has that intoxicating effect on him. He hollows his cheeks and takes Seungyoun in deeper, his muttered curses making Hangyul heady with lust.

“Fuck, god, fuc- no, I do-don’t want to come yet, not withou-“

Seungyoun seems to remember himself and his hips stutter to a stop, his cock slipping out of Hangyul’s mouth. The blush on his face is definitely from embarrassment now.

Hangyul wets his lips. “Tell me what you want.” His voice sounds even lower than usual, raspy from the blow job.

Seungyoun swallows thickly and shifts backward enough to lean down and press their foreheads together, his lashes fluttering as he closes his eyes.

“I want to come with you inside me,” his breath ghosts against Hangyul’s chin as he speaks, “would that be okay?”

Seungyoun’s request is gentle and shy, and when he opens his eyes again to lock their gazes, Hangyul cannot help but place a kiss on his cheek to see him smile in response. Hangyul wants everything with him, things that are beyond just this, beyond the casual flirtation and physical intimacy. A tiny part in his mind screams at him that he is getting one good thing and already running with it, but the doubt is so far away it might as well not exist. The rest of him, every fiber of his being, knows that he wants Seungyoun, any way he can have him.

The soft pecks soon turn into heated kissing and Hangyul is reminded of his own neglected erection, which is rubbing against another equally interested cock as the man above grinds down, and suddenly they aren’t moving fast enough. The obvious problem pops up in his head, thankfully still rational enough to make him pull away and voice his concern.

“I actually do not have lube.” _And I know for a fact that Wooseok does but there’s no way in hell I will call him and ask for it_ , Hangyul doesn’t add.

It takes only a few seconds for Seungyoun to dive for his pants and produce a few shiny packages. Lube. Condoms. Hangyul sits up and quirks an eyebrow, impressed.

“Got them just now from my locker,” the corner of Seungyoun’s lips twitches, “thought I’d get lucky.”

“A man of preparation. That makes me the lucky one.”

Hangyul grabs the packet of lubricant the same time Seungyoun reaches for it. There was surprise on his face and he laughs, a little awkwardly.

“Um, thought I’d just do it myself. Will only take a minute ‘cause, uh, it hasn’t been that long,” Seungyoun’s eyes go wide as he realizes what that sounds like, “I mean, I’m used to it. Doing it, by myself. Alone.”

He physically winces and looks like he is ready to crawl away any second now, his ears bright red. Hangyul is immensely amused. He tears the packet open and empties the content on his fingers.

“Just lie back, would you?” Hangyul says softly. “I really, really want to do this. Can I?” He adds on a rasping breath, just to give Seungyoun some peace of mind.

The dazed look is back in Seungyoun’s eyes as his embarrassment ebbs away. He settles down on his back pliantly, his legs falling open to accommodate Hangyul in between. When Hangyul’s slicked fingers brush his entrance, he clutches onto Hangyul’s nape and pulls down to muffle his moan in a bruising kiss.

“Tell me how you like it,” Hangyul says when he draws back, his lips gently tracing Seungyoun’s jaw, “Want to make you feel good.”

He feels Seungyoun exhale against the shell of his ear.

“You can start with two,” Seungyoun murmurs.

Hangyul works his forefinger in first, just to test the water. Seungyoun is right, it gives in with much more ease than Hangyul has imagined, so he adds another. His fingers move in and out slowly, smoothly, the silky heat inside Seungyoun’s body strange and addictive. Seungyoun says “yes” when asked if he wants a third, still nipping at Hangyul’s earlobe in between approving hums. His head falls back against the pillow the moment Hangyul presses all three fingers in to the last knuckles and brush against something deep inside. He parts his lips and consciously makes an effort to regulate his breathing, the column of his neck exposed, flushing like the rest of his body.

Seungyoun is so fucking gorgeous all riled up like this, it makes Hangyul want to push all his buttons.

“Have you ever stretched yourself out like this,” Hangyul teases, with only a tiny hint of genuine curiosity, “and imagined it’s me doing it to you?”

Seungyoun’s embarrassment is evident, but his answer comes out in a breathless laugh.

“Yes, god, you know it’s a yes. Ah, fuck. Do that again.” Hangyul does, bending his fingers just so and Seungyoun lets out a keening noise before he squeezes his eyes shut and whines. “I hate that you’re so good at all of this. First times are supposed to be messy. God knows mine was a disaster. Stop smiling,” He opens his eyes to glare at Hangyul’s besotted expression.

It all feels kind of absurd, Seungyoun whining and pouting at him while being stuffed full with his fingers. Hangyul wouldn’t expect any less from this ridiculous man. _That you’re in love with,_ his brain reminds him once more, unnecessarily.

Hangyul isn’t sure what it says about him that his affection swells up like a helium balloon whenever Seungyoun shows him yet another silly aspect of himself. Not that he minds it.

“It’s you I’m having my first time with, of course I’m trying my best. So stop sulking, please,” he presses a kiss to Seungyoun’s temple. His fingers wiggle a little, eliciting a sort of squeal from Seungyoun, who forcefully pulls himself away.

“I-I’m close, and we already agreed some fucking would happen tonight.” Seungyoun gets up and seeks out the packet of condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth, which causes Hangyul to stare. He rolls it on Hangyul’s erection with experienced hands and jerks it a couple of times before gesturing for Hangyul to sit back against the headboard. Hangyul swallows numbly.

“Next time I’m getting my mouth on this,” Seungyoun says like a promise. He shifts forward on his knees and positions himself above Hangyul’s groin, his pupils blown wide, dark with lust. “You make me so desperate, Lee Hangyul.”

Seungyoun maintains the heated eye contact as he sinks down on Hangyul’s cock, the silky smooth glide of it making Hangyul’s head swim. The moment Seungyoun is seated fully on his lap, they both say “fuck” at the same time and get startled into mutual giggles. And then it’s easy, Seungyoun building up a rhythm as he rides Hangyul, his arms around Hangyul’s neck keeping their faces close, their tongues intertwined in languid, sloppy kisses. Everything is so easy with Seungyoun, Hangyul wants to kick himself for waiting so long to make this happen.

They keep their slow pace going for a while, neither feeling the need to rush this, just savoring the intense intimacy of their connection. At one point, Seungyoun lifts up almost off of Hangyul’s cock, then lowers himself down all the way and stays there, snug in Hangyul’s lap. He drops his head on Hangyul’s and breathes in a lungful of his scent before confessing in a tiny voice.

“My stamina is not on my side today. My thighs are killing me.”

Hangyul uses both hands to massage said thigh muscles while licking a stripe up Seungyoun’s neck to thank him for his hard work. Seungyoun’s soft whimpers are like music to his ear.

“It’s been a long day,” Hangyul nods understandingly. He grabs the back of Seungyoun’s knees and tugs so that the two of them fall back to their previous position, Hangyul on top and between Seungyoun’s legs as the man rests on his back. He looks down at where their bodies are still connected, at Seungyoun all spread out, soft and pliant beneath him, and Hangyul can’t help himself.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” the words come out breathy and genuine, like a quiet prayer. His fingers wrap around Seungyoun’s length and Seungyoun rocks up into his fist involuntarily.

“Fuc- don’t, I’m gonna come,” Seungyoun rasps, batting his hand away.

Hangyul nudges Seungyoun’s legs so that they wind around and cross at the ankles behind Hangyul’s back. When he leans down, Seungyoun meets him halfway in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m not gonna last long either,” Hangyul says before he starts thrusting, feeling more in his element now that his hips have the freedom to move. He drives them forward with all his might, determined to make this final stretch good for his partner. His effort seems to pay off, the sharp, quick motions extracting the most exquisite sounds from Seungyoun, who looks half out of his mind with pleasure, his eyes unable to focus on Hangyul despite the close distance between them. The man pulls Hangyul down by the hair to give his bottom lip a bite that borderlines on painful, then sucks it into his mouth to soothe it with gentle licks.

Hangyul feels the sudden coiling in his belly and knows he is way too close to coming. He makes a grab for Seungyoun’s cock and jerks it at the same pace with his thrusts, feeling it pulse in his hand as Seungyoun’s noises increase in pitch. Seungyoun calls out Hangyul’s name as his climax catches up to him, spilling all over Hangyul’s fingers. The throbbing of his insides as he comes sends Hangyul over the edge too, vision going white for a second before he squeezes his eyes shut and muffles his groans in Seungyoun’s neck.

They stay panting like that for a while until Hangyul feels his cock going soft inside Seungyoun and the condom starts to become real uncomfortable. He reluctantly gets up to dispose of it, not without planting a loud smooch on Seungyoun’s cheek, then comes back with wet napkins that he wipes their bellies with, laughing when the cold material makes Seungyoun yelp. His partner is very pleased to be well taken care of, and he waits, sated and blissful, for Hangyul to finish cleaning up. He stretches his limbs out on the bed like a very naked starfish and Hangyul thinks, there it is again, that silly side of him reminding Hangyul he is in love, not that Seungyoun’s presence has ever let him forget.

When Hangyul finally returns and settles down next to him, Seungyoun mumbles in his tiny voice again, tinged with drowsiness, “How are you feeling?”

He looks like he is trying and failing to hold back a yawn, not awake enough to be embarrassed by it. Hangyul is hopelessly endeared. He turns down the light and pulls up his blanket to tug them both in, then says, almost to himself, “I can’t imagine anything better.”

Better than this. Lying face-to-face on the same pillow with the person he loves, their noses almost touching as Seungyoun’s breaths slow down and his eyes droop close. That he can have this again. Next week. Month. Hell, maybe forever, if he makes it happen.

“I will give you better tomorrow. You only deserve the best, Lee Hangyul.”

Seungyoun’s words are slurred together but they warm Hangyul all the way from his insides, even warmer than the heat from Seungyoun’s body as the man snuggles close, sleep finally overtaking him. Hangyul has a million thoughts in his mind, all the things he wants to give Seungyoun, and maybe for the first time in his life, all the things he wants in return, things he is allowed to desire, to have. He feels himself lulled to sleep by Seungyoun’s gentle breathing, the promise of _tomorrow_ etched like a tattoo on his heart.

They do have tomorrow to themselves, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that's it! After years and years of passively reading, I finally picked up writing for myself and in the process I hope I entertain some of you. Thank you for the support and please go shower other seungyul writers with love too so we'll all have more works to enjoy ❤
> 
> Most importantly, happy birthday to my best boy Hangyul, hope he has the most wonderful day (๑′ᴗ‵๑)


End file.
